Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-29735840-20181026235203/@comment-29735840-20181110165152
Greenn06 : Pr les tremblements, l éveil jusqu'à maintenant ça été une influence sur l environnement pr certains. Créé un tsunami via des séismes sous marins, c est synonyme de très bonne maitrise du fdd. L éveil c est justement une bonne maitrise du fdd par définition. Le tsunami ici n est pas juste une frappe séisme lambda (comme qd bb l utilise pour détruire les lances d aokiji), c est plus complexe, on le voit bien. Mais sinon ta réponse n a pas de sens, des tremblements c est des tremblements pas besoin de s appeler Oda... Euhh des fils c est des fils et pourtant c est bien l éveil doflamingo. Biensur que BB a une maitrise parfaite de son FDD mais ce tsunami n'a aucun lien avec l'éveil pour moi comme j'ai dis c'est tout a fait normal que les tremblement créent des tsunami, un éveil c'est beaucoup plus que ca c'est une maitrise plus que parfaite, doflamingo qui peut changer la ville en fil c'est loin d'une simple maitrise de son FDD, comme j'ai dis BN refait exactement les meme attaque que BB ce qui prouve que BB n'a jamais utilisé l'éveil OK reste sur ta position, je vais rester sur la mienne où Aokiji sans l intervention de Joz lui aurait réglé son compte. Aokiji il a besoin d'un moment d'inattention pour prendre le numéro 3 des commandant de BB, et quand on sait la différence qu'il y a entre le Yonku et son second, pour le numéro trois n'en parlant meme pas Marco dans les airs statique qui met un coup de pied, coup paré, il s en sortirait mains dans les poches sans dégâts après une contre attaque ? Je crois pas, déjà que qd il est en mouvement de face il se prend un pain de Garp. Pourtant la situation est triplement plus avantageuse de son coté. Il s'agit de Garp le héro de la marine c'est tout a fait normal, nous parlons des amiraux pas de Garp, Kizaru n'a rien pu faire contre Marco ni Rayleigh Jtai déjà dit que le coup de Capone qui ressent nekomamushi c est pas comparable. Akainu juste avant le coup attaque Luffy, marco s oppose a lui (et il ne regardait pas Marco non plus avant de tomber sur lui). Bref où est ce que Capone se jette sur quelqun (elite en plus) avant de ressentir neko ? Nulle part. BB a montré que meme en dormant son HDO reste activé, si Akainu n'active pas son HDO durant une guerre comme MF alors ou bien il est assez con ce qui n'est pas le cas ou bien son HDO n'est pas aussi bon que ca Le règlement du FDD : un utilisateur s enfonce tel une masse dans l eau et donc meurt sans aide. Akainu avait plusieurs solution qui sont a sa porté pour remonté facilement, mais il l'a pas fait, pourquoi ? pour moi c'est évident il était mal au point un petit moment car il a perdu, si tu as une réponse cohérente j'aimerai la connaitre pourquoi il remonte pas rapidement pour continuer le combat Que viens faire Joz si BB est si supérieur a Aokiji a ce moment là ? Si tout roule ? Ça tient pas du tout. T'es sérieux avec cette question ? les pirates de BB vont laisser la marine entière traquer leur capitaine sans réagir ? quand marco bloque l'attaque de Kizaru ca signifie pour toi que Kizaru était plus fort que BB ? quand Joz bloque l'attaque de Mihawk destiné a BB ca prouve que Mihawk est plus fort que BB ? quand Luffy s'interpose contre Crocodile qui veut la tete de BB ca prouve que Croco était supérieur a BB ? Ben vieillesse c est évident mais maladie y'a pas une case où c est marqué maladie, malade. Le BB de Marineford est plus faible que n importe quel amiral et cela a cause de son âge, akainu confirme que c est l âge qui est la cause de son attaque au coeur donc Oda a travers akainu. Ca devient une habitude pour toi de tout nier ? https://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2018/45/6/1541867816-maladie.png Le mec depuis sa premiere apparition est montré comme malade sans compter Marco qui le réaffirme a MF et tu dis que c'est pas marqué en aucune case qu'il est malade !!! Aokiji peut esquiver en mode logia et son hdo n a pas autant de problèmes, pourquoi ça lui arriverait un trou dans le torse ? Sinon oui aokiji meurt avec le même trou tout comme n importe qui, dont le corps n est pas aussi imposant que BB. Mais encore une fois la taille n est pas une preuve de supériorité, Odz t en encaisse 600 des coups comme ça et jsuis gentil. Pourtant lui ne tiendrait pas 3 minutes contre akainu, là où aokiji c est 10 jours non stop. SI BB a eu un trou dans son corse c'est a cause de la maladie, Marco l'a affirmer et meme Crocodile est étonné que BB n'a pas esquiver cette attaque Hina parlait des rocks une seconde avant, époque où kaidou n est pas yonkou et sans doute pas immortel. Encore une fois tu nie ce que Hina a dit ? elle a dit que depuis la destitution de leur équipage BM et Kaido n'ont cesser de gagner en puissance, et comment tu sais que Kaido n'était pas immortel ? Comment on fait pour venger efficacement ace ? En tuant Akainu mais il va servir a l'histoire donc c'est pas possible de le tuer contrairement a BB et malgré ca il a pas réussi a le faire comment on fait pour que barbe noire vienne faire ça scène avec Barbe blanche si akainu vient foutre sa merde ? En laissant Akainu le tuer pour que ensuite BN vient et prend son pouvoir sans prendre le risque d'affronter BB Comment on fait pour que barbe noire récupère tranquilement le fdd de barbe blanche si akainu est présent ? La réponse c est : on l écarte obligatoirement. Parce que seul Akainu allait empêcher BN de prendre le FDD de BB ? et Kizaru et Aokiji qui sont aussi puissant que lui ? Tout ça c'est du temps et des pages à gérer pour Oda. Et même avec tout ça, on voit bien que c'est pas 5 chapitres qui se sont écoulés. Et oui plusieurs choses se sont passé et Akainu était toujours out sous la terre ne me parle pas de scénario de et si la et si ici, je peux faire la meme chose si BB n'avait pas sa maladie et un trou dans le torse il aurait ridiculisé Akainu mais qui aurait gérer la marine a la suite si Akainu est mort ?